Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah
' The relationship between three siblings of the Original Family: Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah'. History While still humans, Elijah and Klaus are first seen swor d fighting against each other, with Rebekah and Henrik watching and enjoying themselves. Mikael arrives, upset with the childness of Klaus, takes Elijah's sword and easily takes down a submissive Klaus. Elijah and Rebekah watch helplessly. When Klaus later comes out of the woods mourning Henrik's death Rebekah and Elijah both gather around Henrik's body comforting each other. Prompted to protect their children, Mikael stabs each of his children and when Rebekah awakes with blood on her, Klaus attempts to comfort her, but is stopped by Mikael who forces her to complete the transformation, turning them into vampire. After their mother's death Rebekah tells Klaus she will never turn her back on him, as does Elijah, promising that they will stick together always and forever. 1400`s century Both Klaus and Elijah are now noblemen in England, attemping to break the hybrid curse that his mother put on him 500 years ago. The brother's are intoduced to the first doppelganger of Tatia, Katerina Petrova, whom they plan on using to break the curse. However Elijah begins to have feelings for her and when Trevor helps Katerina escape, Klaus assumes Elijah has betrayed him breaking their relationship for the vtime bieng. Rebekah was not seen with them during this time , however it is implied she and Klaus have always been with each other. 1920's Season Three In Ordinary People, Rebekah tells Elena about her violent past with Klaus and Elijah, a 1000 year back in time. Rebekah later shows Elena how much she cares about her brothers, explaining that she will stop anyone from hurting Klaus and shows how much she misses Elijah. She is later devestated to learn that Klaus really killed their mother agreeing to help kill Klaus. In Homecoming '', she is reunited with her father and tells him that while Klaus will pay with his life for killing their mother, she blames her father for turning them into killers. Elena neturalizes her to prevent her from betraying their plans to Klaus, who is later mortified to learn Stefan has hidden his family's bodies. In Our Town'' Klaus retrieves Rebekah's body and is devestated to hear that she has learn the truth about their mother, re-d aggering her. In Bringing Out The Dead, Elijah has been un-daggered and fights with a reluctant Klaus only to learn that Mikael is dead and wonders why their family hasn't been revived. Learning of Stefan's involvement, he and Klaus host a dinner party with Stefan and Damon Salvatore , Klaus promises Elijah if he help destroy Stefan, their family will be whole again, informing him of the truth of their mother's death. During the dinner, Elijah un-daggers Rebekah along with Finn and kol , all three attack Klaus who informs them that everything he has done,he did so in order for their family to never have to be alone. Elijah and Rebekah te lls Klaus that they are leaving him. However after the arrival of their mother, they stay and attend her ball. However after Elijah learns that their mother has linked them, Rebekah holds Elena hostage while Elijah, Klaus and Kol confront her. After Esther flees, Elijah informs Rebekah that he is regretful for using her to get what he wants, to which Rebekah replies he was doing it to protect them. Elijah flees while Rebekah stays with Klaus. In[[ The Murder of One| The Murder of One]] , Rebekah is saddened by the news of Finn's death, while Klaus acts indifferent. Rebekah asks if he would feel the same way if she died. Klaus replies they would know soon enough, should they not get the white ash stake back. As Klaus prepaers to leave town, but agrees to go to Rebekah's dance and after they learn that Alaric has been turned into an orginal, Rebekah pleads with Klaus to leave immediately with her. However he refuses to leave without Elena, Rebekah tells him they don't need anymore Hybrids as they will protect each other as they always have, Klaus doesn't budge and goes to get Elena, while Rebekah leaves. In The Departed , Elijah and Rebekah learn of Klaus's situration and return to broker a deal for his body. Elijah promises not to revive him until after Elena's and her childrens' lives and that it will teach him some maners. Elena asks why he wants to help him after everything he has done, Elijah replies that he is stll his brother. Rebekah meets Damon to get Klaus' body, and watches helpless as Alaric stakes Klaus. Devastated she finds Elijah, who is equally upset, they embrace and comfort each other. Rebekah overcome with grief, causes Elena's and Matt's car to drive off of Wickery Bridge , in order to kill Alaric with Elena's death. Quotes Season Three Elijah :Rebekah: We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times. :-- Ordinary People. :Elijah ': ''You're free to go. This is family business. :''-- Bringing Out The Dead'' :Rebekah' '': We're leaving you Nik, right after I kill that doppleganger wench. Then you will be alone forever and always. :''-- Bringing Out The Dead '' :Rebekah :'' He's gone Elijah.There was nothing I could do to stop it.'' :''-- The Departed '' Gallery tumblr_lu8w30WxUz1r2ugr0o2_500.gif|Always and forever Normal 001x005.jpg ORDP (9).jpg Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-14.png Vampire-diaries-season-3-ordinary-people-5.png tumblr_lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg tumblr_lsi6yuyyQN1qe1asgo1_500.png tumblr_lucn4l5a791r3v6mco1_500.png tumblr_lubo71n8pH1qgf7hko1_500.jpg tumblr_ltkycuNXkQ1r3v6mco1_500.png tumblr_luin9ycXKG1qdq1llo1_500.png tumblr_luu70xb9AZ1qfybt7o1_500.jpg Vampire-Diaries-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26045914-825-875.jpg Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.jpg BOTD (8).jpg tumblr_m4a8b8KG3X1qlfbsho1_500.png Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship